A Baby Reid
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: It was just a regular day in the life of Spencer Reid. He woke up, blindly stumbled to the coffee machine, planned to do some work and then some leisurely reading. What happened when a crying interrupted his routine? Just what is Spencer going to do with this new, unexpected, and lovely new bump in the road of life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds though I would be an unsub and kidnap Spencer Reid. I love him.**

 **I have not abandoned any of my other works. School has just started to get me overwhelmed and I haven't been inspired recently with everything going on. They are still be worked on, I'm just having a bit of a problem.**

His life changed one morning in barely a second. He had just finished off his first cup of coffee and about to fill his mug one more time to hopefully wake himself up to prepare for his day. However, as he walked to his Mr. Coffee BVMC-SJX33GT machine, that Morgan had gotten for him as a Christmas gift a few years back, he heard a cry outside his front door. More specifically a baby cry. He didn't even think about it when he hurried to the door and jerking it open. There in front of his door in a car seat was a little baby that couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. He could see a long yellow envelope that was sealed with a metal clasp that was in the side of the car seat. Even with his intelligence, Spencer Reid stood there dumbstruck in his doorway. The crying apparently drew the attention of his neighbors who looked out to see what was going on.

"Surprise, surprise Dr. Reid." Mr. Darlon leered from his apartment door.

It seemed as though this was all it took to shake Spencer from his mind as he bent down and grabbed the carrier handle. He didn't look at anyone else as he brought the baby inside his apartment and started looking for something, he had no idea what but he was searching. Maybe a return address since it was obvious that no one would leave a baby in his care. Even JJ was skeptical about his child rearing and she named him her son's godfather. Spencer took a deep breath and realized that he needed to keep a leveled head so that way he in no way hurts anyone. Grabbing his phone, Reid started looking for a particular number. Having set the baby carrier on the table that was for once clear of books he started searching for his outfit for the day while waiting for the other person to answer.

"Dr. Wilkson." The other voice was feminine, but professional and stoic.

"Janey," Reid started. He couldn't believe what was going on. "I need your help. Are you in the labs today?"

The other voice, Janey Wilkson, startled at the sound of her friend's voice. "Yes, Spencer are you okay?"

"I'll explain when I get there. You wouldn't believe me if I simply told you." He was pulling on his converses by this point. All he had left to do was brush his teeth and then he would be heading out. It seems that having a baby dropped on him jolted him awake better than coffee ever would. He sent a silent apology to coffee and all that he adored.

His infamous messenger bag was thrown across his body, the baby carrier in his hand and by the time he was at the door he realized that he needed his car keys as well because he was not about to take a baby on the subway. Getting to his buildings garage, he realized his car that was just fine with only him but if he kept the baby then there was no chance in hell that his team or his friends or even himself would allow this car to remain in his possession. Of course, he had all the statistics on car crashes in his head but he needed a safer car if the baby remained in his care.

It took him close to twenty minutes to get to the forensic labs that were at the FBI in Quantico. With his credentials and automatic scanning he didn't have to worry about anyone noticing the baby as long as he stayed out of the mainstream crowds around the building.

If he was in a less confused mood, he would have laughed at the wide-eyed slack jawed look that Janey gave him when she saw the baby that he was carrying. "You didn't steal it did you?"

He snorted and gave her a glare for good measure, "No. and if I had I sure as hell wouldn't bring them in for a paternity test."

"A paternity test?" her brows scrunched up in confusion.

He set the carrier down on a table that was safe from all other dangerous materials and chemicals, "Yes. The baby was set in front of my door. I did the math and I remember one night where there is a possibility but there is not definite. So I need a paternity test to tell me before I get too attached and can not give them up."

Janey's eyes softened just a little when he spoke about not getting attached. She was one of the only ones that knew he always wanted kids but children just never seemed to like him. Looking at the little one that was waking up from its crying fit earlier. She had a head of curly dark brunette hair as opposed to Reid's chestnut colored hair. The baby had a button nose though she couldn't tell what shape her eyes will be yet. Though the baby was still too young for her eyes to have changed.

"It'll take a little while but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Your DNA is already on file and it won't be too hard to get a buccal swab to test against it. I'll put a rush on it but it still might take at least two hours or so before we'd get the results back."

Reid understood why she was telling him this. He knew from their get togethers that some people are very demanding and don't understand that these tests even on rush still take a little while to make sure that everything was done right, and nothing was compromised while testing. He gently undid the straps on the carrier and lifted the little one up. Cradling her close to his chest, he watched as Janey cooed over the baby girl. He made sure to hold her tightly when the swab was collecting DNA. She was obviously trying to squirm away from. Fortunately though Janey got all that she needed and withdrew before the baby could start having a fit.

"I noticed the envelope in her carrier. Those her documents?" Janey didn't look away from what she was doing, which was preparing the swab for testing.

Spencer looked back to the folder that he forgot about with the baby. He was thankful for Henry when he moved the baby to one arm making sure to cradle her head with his arm tightly tucked into his side and holding her bottom with one hand. Pulling the envelope close he fidgeted with opening it and pulling out the documents.

There was her birth certificate that had no name or mother but it listed him as the father. As well as her social security form. Of course, this wasn't the only bit of paperwork that he would need to handle. He had to go through the process of changing his will, adding her onto his insurance, making sure that all her immunizations are recorded as well as adding her to his documents at work stating that she was his dependent along side his mother. But he was getting ahead of himself, he didn't even know if she was his despite being named on the certificate.

"Yes. They're her birth certificate and social seurity forms." He started to rock the baby in his arms gently. He knew that no matter what he said to himself, he was already attached to the little human being in his arms. He didn't care if lied to anyone else, but he never wanted to lie to himself and he was already forming a connection with the little girl in his arms.

Janey looked back with a soft smile on her face. Just looking at how comfortable Reid was with a baby in his arms, she knew that he wouldn't be giving her up at all, no matter what the test says. "Sooooo does she have a name?"

Reid shook his head, though he knew that she had already turned back around, "No. That's blank along side the mother's name. She apparently never wanted me to find her after leaving the baby."

Janey glared at the materials in front of her as she sealed the envelope with the swabs to be sent further in the lab. She herself had a baby boy and a darling little girl that had just started kindergarten. Abandoning your own baby without even telling the father that they were a father was a cowards way of getting rid of responsibilities.

"So what will you name the little girl?"

Reid knew what he wanted to name the girl, but he couldn't. Not until that test yes she was his. So instead he just shrugged his shoulders. "Janey, give me a call when you get the results alright? I think I'm going to go out and get something for the little one even if I need to give her up."

Janey smiled as she nodded in agreement. She was almost sure that the baby was Reid's but she knew that he needed to the test to be absolutely sure or he would always question if she was his. She watched as Reid talked to the baby while walking out. No matter what anyone else might say Janey had always thought that Reid would be a fabulous father and she just saw it before her eyes.

•

The first thing that Reid did was getting in contact with Mr. Jensen, who was an antique car collector. While Reid's Volvo amazon wasn't considered a true antique since it was only about forty-five years old but it was a classic and Mr. Jensen wanted to resort the car and was willing to offer more than it was truly worth according to Spencer's calculations. Though now that he had a little one to think about he wasn't above getting everything that he could to provide the best possible life that he could. With selling his car for about eighteen thousand he was able to provide the remaining twelve thousand after spending an hour or two in a casino. He had asked one of his neighbors who ran a day care and could take care of the baby while he got the funds he needed to buy everything she would need. He had gone a head and purchased a Toyota Highlander before heading to pick up the baby.

Wandering through Babies'R'Us Spencer was almost overwhelmed with all of it combined with a hungry baby. Luckily enough, Spencer had already prepared bottles. But looking all about him, Spencer wondered if this overwhelming feeling was what JJ complained about with Garcia and Prentiss. But she had nine months and he had a day. He had packed on old hand towel for a burp cloth for once she was feed. He was fortunate enough to have a slight idea what he needed for right now though depending on the results he might have to come back and get more than just what he was planning on for now.

"Hello. Welcome to Babies'R'Us. Is there anything I can help you with?" the worker's voice was enthusiastic and cheerful. She looked to be about twenty two with sparkling eyes that hadn't yet become world wary. But maybe that was just Spencer.

"Yes, thank you. I'm on an emergency foster list and I was unprepared for this little one. Right now I just need a few blankets, clothes and maybe a toy or two until I'm told that no other family can be found and she'll be staying with me." Lying to protect himself had been something that he grew to be very good at when he was younger.

Her eyes immediately filled with sympathy as she looked at the baby. Of course, the little girl was adorable and the employee didn't look to close at his explanation. "The poor thing. Of course, I can help you find what you're looking for. Please follow me." She started to walk off towards the back of the store where there was more fabric and smaller things as opposed to the bigger furniture such as cribs, strollers, etc. or the things that would be bought in bulk like diapers and bottles.

Following the store girl, he took notice of where everything was in case he had to come back for the rest that she would need if she was his. Getting to the clothes section, the worker kept walking, but she did ask, "how old is she?"

"About a month. She's a month in three days." He thought back to her birth certificate that told him that she had been born on September twenty-third. Of course, he was happy that he had already gotten Henry's birthday gift when he did the quick calculations and saw just how much this would be.

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing four of the footies, a couple dresses, two pairs of sweaters, and a baby hoodie. Thinking about how she would look in them made a smile appear on his face. Thinking that he was doing okay for now. After grabbing the clothes and putting them in his buggie (shopping cart), of course he checked the size before grabbing them, he followed the worker towards blankets and the toys. When he looked at them all, he couldn't stop himself from picking up a light grey merino wool baby blanket. Just feeling that soft blanket would be prefect for his little girl. He didn't care about the price tag, which was something he never thought would happen. He immediately added it to his cart. There were a few more plain cotton blankets as well while one aisle over where the toys. Seeing all the dolls and toys, he immediately thought about what toy he wanted to get for the baby. He wanted her to have a stuffie so that she can have something to hold onto for comfort, but he didn't want it to be a regular bear. He saw something that seemed to resonate with him somehow. It was a red fox. It might have been his mischievous, trickster nature that resonates with the fox or it could be that red fox fathers take there jobs seriously and hunts for them and plays with his pups as well as teaching his cubs how to find food by burying his prey so that way the pups aren't on their own when its time for them to move one.

He picks up the stuffie to show it to the baby girl. The stuffie seemed to have caught her attention since she continued to follow its movement since he knew that she wasn't old enough to make distinctions like that just yet. Looking back to see if there was anything else that the baby girl would like he saw a stuffed elephant. Elephants are extremely family oriented as well as being matriarchal. He hoped that his baby girl would grow to be an independent and strong-willed woman that didn't need someone to support her.

Checking out he realized that he needed to find other areas in his life to cut back or find more casinos to even everything out due to the fact that babies are expensive, his mother's care is expensive, and his books and coffee can add up to being expensive. He wasn't about to cut back on his mother's care and he would never neglect his little girl. Buckling the little girl into the back, he moved to the back opening the hatch for all his purchases. When he got into the drivers seat his phone went off.

Looking at the ID, he realized that it was Janey. He took a deep breath before accepting that call.

"Janey," he would always deny that his voice was dripping with desperation.

"Spencer," her voice had a hint of happiness, though he knew she was trying to maintain a professional tone.

Just hearing that hint of joy, made his hopes raise as well. "The results are in?"

"Yup, you want to head on over so that you can read them." It wasn't a question.

"I'll see in about twenty minutes." Mainly because he was going the back way to avoid traffic and still try to drive as safely as possible with the baby in the back.

•

His palms were sweating when he walked into the lab that he had been in earlier that morning. When he set the carrier on the table, but his eyes were on the paper that was in Janey's hand. She was a good friend and didn't keep him in suspense and handed over the sheet. His eyes immediately zoned in on that one line. 'You are the father.'

He had a daughter, he had a baby girl. He was responsible for this vulnerable, defenseless little human being. Damn. And she didn't have a name. it seemed as though Janey could read that last thought because her next question was what her name would be.

He didn't even look at his friend before pulling that envelope from this morning out of his messenger bag. Staring at her birth certificate, at that empty name he tried to find a name and only one kept popping up in his head.

He finally looked at Janey and saw that she was pulling a pen out of her lab coat.

"Aisling Corinne Reid. That's her name."

Janey only smiled as she watched him fill in her certificate. He slipped it back into the envelope before pulling out the one sheet of paper that he never wanted to look at. It was a copy of Aisling's mother terminating her parental rights. Seeing that everything was signed meaning that Aisling was his and his forever as long as he did everything correctly and not found to be failing in his parental duties. Seeing that he didn't even care to remember her name. she wouldn't have any point in their lives anyway.

"What does her name mean?"

"Aisling is an Irish name that means dream or vision. It is also a genre of poetry. Though it isn't Ays-ling. It's actually Ash-LEEN. The Irish version anyway. Corinne means beautiful maiden, My beautiful dream." Reid said as he caressed his daughter's cheek. She was barely holding onto her new fox stuffie.

Janey's eyes soften knowing just what Reid was referring to. He always talked about how addicts will always be addicts it just depends on if they act on their cravings. She had a feeling that this little lady was going to be a consistent source of positivity and give Spencer a reason to never fall of the wagon again, because he never wants to give her the feeling of being abandoned like he had been as a child.

Spencer suddenly jerked, "I'll need to find either a bigger apartment or move into a house. Mine right now doesn't have enough space for all that she'll need."

Janey reached out for Spencer's shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Spence, Spencer calm down. Me and Daniel will help you. First you need to think about what you want in your house."

Spencer hadn't realized that he was having a hard time breathing. He followed with what she said and tried to calm down and think about everything with that calm rational mind that he's known for.

"I…I need at least four bedrooms: My room, Aisling's room, a room for Henry when he stays with me and a spare room for a live-in nanny maybe or if I want to turn it into an office. An open floor concept with a living room, kitchen, and dining room. At least two bathrooms and I think it will be best if its two floors."

Janey nodded with each of his decisions and his reasons, all that he said made sense. "It sounds like you want to find a house instead of another apartment."

"I think it will be a better option, especially if I choose to find a live-in nanny for when I'm on a case out of the state."

Janey nodded his head, "You'd be moving to a suburb. Where would you be looking?"

"I was going to look in and around the Montclair area."

Spencer watched as Janey pulled out her new iphone, he never understood why people feel the need to get new phones when they come out. He could hear the clicking of the keyboard as she types something into her phone. They sat there in silence until Janey held her phone out to him. "this says that there is a five bedroom, four and half baths, three thousand one hundred and forty-five square feet in Woodridge. It says that with traffic it should take just over an hour to get from there to work."

He took the phone from her and looked over everything that the website said. It looked like a home though he might ask Morgan to help him repaint the blue outside. It was five hundred fifty thousand to buy but he was sure that with his credit score he wouldn't be denied a loan with his bank and set his mortgage wouldn't be too hard. Think about all that needed to be done he was excited about how he was already on annual leave for this week. He used Janey's phone to set up a date for a private showing of the house and see it besides the pictures as well as giving his information to the agent. This was going to be long couple of days and he didn't even want to think about telling the team. He would have to do that before Henry's birthday on the twenty-eighth. He would figure something out, this little girl was one of the most important things in his life and the one that depended on him.

JJ had gone out with Penelope and Emily to gather everything that she would need for her son, Henry's birthday in two days. She was slightly distracted which was why she brought Penelope with her. As Henry's godmother, she was trusted to help her prepare everything. But that drew her attention to what was distracting her. Spencer Reid, Henry's godfather. He would have called to ask how he was or if he could take care of Henry while they were out. The other team members were going to join her and the girls for lunch and she was going to ask them if they had talked to Spencer recently. She hadn't seen him herself since the day they went on leave.

She knew that both Penelope and Emily knew that she wasn't fully there but were kind enough not to draw attention despite their obvious worry. But that's what you get when you work for the BAU and see what they do everyday.

JJ supposed that that was one of the reasons she was so concerned about Reid not keeping to his usually routine. Fortunately for JJ, lunch wasn't too far away and she could get the answers she wants.

Due to the fact that Spencer never agreed or disagreed to join them they were headed out for Chinese. The others did seem to tease Spencer for his strange quirks a lot. She was honestly expecting Garcia to interrogate her as soon as they sat down, however she was shocked that the tech kept silent until the drinks were brought to them and their entrees were ordered.

"Soo," Garcia stared at JJ. "What are you worrying about?"

That drew everyone's attention to her. Usually she wouldn't want to bother the others but she was glad as it was a doorway into what she wanted to talk about.

"I'm worried about Spence. I haven't heard from him since we went on leave and with Henry's birthday coming up that isn't normal."

She could see the immediate concern in all their eyes. It was their biggest most known secret, Spencer Reid was a recovering drug addict and if no one had heard from him what could that mean?

Garcia, someone who had no hesitation in snooping if it protected those she cared about, pulling her iPad from her bag. JJ snuck a look at Hotchner but apparently even he was too concerned to care about the violation of privacy. After a few moments, Garcia made a slight gasping noise before her nails clicked against her keypad even more. Then before anyone could stop her, she had whipped her phone out to dial Reid's number. Placing the call on speaker they all crowded close and heard the dial tone.

It was on the third ring before someone answered.

"This is Spencer Reid's phone. I'm not Spencer and if you don't have an important reason for calling my very stressed out friend then I will make sure that your DNA ends up at a triple homicide and have you arrested. How can I help you?"

The voice was distinctly female and up beat in her macabre threat. Then there was a ruckus that could be heard.

"Janey! What the Frankenstein are you doing answering my phone?" That voice was Reid's.

This conversation though audible was muffled as though the phone had been pulled away from her mouth.

"it needed to be answered. What if they woke up Aisling?"

"Just give me the phone," Reid sounded exhausted. "This is . How can I help you?"

"Baby Genius! Why have you not told me about moving?!"

"Garcia," Reid started but then it seemed as though he stopped. "You're with the team aren't you?"

"Yes."

"you have my new address. Why don't you all come over and I can explain what is going on."

It was a shock to everyone that didn't know that Reid had moved. The biggest question on their minds was why did he move?

Garcia was already waving a waiter over for the checks, "I'll direct them towards your lovely new place."

Reid only sighed, "see you all when you get here." With that he hung up on them.

Derek was the first to gather his wits about him, "what the hell just happened?"

Walking out Garcia explained what she found snooping through Reid's short online life. "His file at work had been updated and I found a change in address as well as a change in his paperwork which I didn't dig to deeply into. What with not wanting to face the possibility of federal prison, that dirty orange shade just is NOT in my color wheel." The team could only stare at her in fond exasperation from her rant. " anyway, the change in address shows that Reid bought a house that's about a thirty minute commute to Quantico out in a little suburban area. Quick pictures from google maps show it to be a pretty decent sized house."

Everyone was left to wonder why Reid would feel the need to move and get a bigger house. They all had different thoughts from bigger bookcases to a secret wife, to simply needing a bigger space. They were all over the board with their ideas.

It took them twenty minutes from the Chinese restaurant to get to the address that Garcia gave them all. Pulling up the driveway they were all shocked by the fact that the house was rather big for who they thought was a single man not in a serious relationship. Reid's dinosaurs of a car wasn't in the driveway but a new silver Toyota highlander was there. All of them were a little hesitant in approaching the front door but they did anyway. They were FBI there wasn't anything they hadn't seen before.

When they knocked it was a girl about six that answered. "Can I help you?"

Before any of them could open their mouth a women about twenty-seven was at the door scolding the little girl gently. "Vanessa what have I told you about answering the door without mommy or daddy?"

The little girl, Vanessa, dropped her head against her chest. "that it could be dangerous since we don't know who it is and not to do so without an adult to protect me if there is trouble."

"that's right. Now I know that Uncle Spence was expecting people, but we haven't meet them and it could have been dangerous. So, I want you to help daddy for three minutes with Jordan before you can go play again."

"Yes mommy." The little girl obviously didn't like helping her parents with her sibling if the way she dragged her feet was any indication.

"Sorry about that. You must be Spence's team. My name's Janey Wilkson, I work in the forensic science labs at Quantico. Spence is in the living room, come on in."

They were all stunned by what had just happened. However, Aaron Hotchner was good at his job for a reason and quickly got himself together and followed the women that had appeared at the door of their co-worker's new house. They were led to a beautifully decorated living room. There was two couches and two straight back chairs while one of them had ottoman to them. There was a solid red wood coffee table and four end tables, two on each side of the couches. There were two laps diagonal of each other since the couches were facing each other. There was a sixteen-inch television setting above the fire place behind chairs. Sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in front of him was Spencer Reid. The reason that they had shown up.

"Reid. You tell me why you moved immediately." Garcia demanded. She was giving him a chance to come clean since she had already learned why.

Spencer looked at them with his caramel doe eyes wide and terrified. He opened his mouth to say something but that same little girl from earlier, Vanessa, came running into the living room and up to Spencer.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Spencer, she's up. Do you want us to bring her in here?"

Spencer looked down at the little girl and gave her a slight smile, "sure, if she doesn't feel like going down for a nap then she can play in her play pin until she is tired out."

This caused the team to look around them and saw what they had missed earlier, baby things. A play pin near the couch which Spencer was seated on. A few stuffies in the pin as well. They could see a changing mat tucked under the coffee table. As well as padding on all the harsh corners in the room and covers in the electric sockets. Just what was going on. Garcia was still scowling at Spencer, trying to get him to tell them what is going on.

Then another older man walked into the room with a baby in his arms, "Here she is Spence. She seems to want her daddy from how fussy she is being."

The team saw how Spencer's face lit up at the sight of the baby. He automatically raised his arms to take the baby into his hold. "Thanks Daniel. You didn't have to take care of her I could have done it."

The man, Daniel, smiled as he rested the child in their father's arms. "It's fine. Jacob needed a change as well as this little lady."

Daniel had short dirty blonde hair that was cut in a military style. He had a muscular build while an average height. He was in plain jeans and a t-shirt along with Adias running shoes. He sat himself down next to Janey and threw her arm over her shoulders while watching the entrance carefully as Vanessa pushed a baby carrier that had a little boy sitting in. The little girl was sticking her tongue out as she pushed the boy, apparently trying to carefully direct the boy without tipping him over.

"Reid?" JJ asked seeing her best friend holding a baby.

Reid chuckled nervously, "so this little girl is the reason that I moved and haven't been in touch for a week. It's been a hectic few days trying to get everything done."

Morgan was shocked. His best friend had a kid, "why did you tell us that you were in a relationship? When are we going to be this special woman?"

Spencer looked down at his daughter, "I'm not in a relationship, Morgan. It was a one-time thing from when we, as a team, went out for a break. I didn't even know about the baby until she showed up in front of my old apartment door."

Prentiss held a hand up real quick, "wait this women dropped a baby off and just walked away?"

"Yeah, I was going to get a cup of coffee and heard her crying. I was shocked when I saw her lying there."

Janey looked over at Daniel and then sent a quick glance at all the others in the room, "I think it is time we left so that way you all can talk this out. Spence if you need any help just give me a call, alright?"

"I will. Thanks, Janey."

No one made a sound as Daniel and Janey left with their daughter in her daddy's arms and Janey carrying the baby.

"What the hell is going on man?" Derek asked trying to get everything straightened out.

Spencer sighed, "So about forty-five weeks ago, we went out to a bar and I met someone looking for a quick hook up. I remembered how you all got on me about not loosening up and having fun, so I thought as long as we both knew it wouldn't lead to anything more then what would its harm. We had fun and then we each left the next morning without any hard feelings. We never exchanged information, so I didn't know that she had gotten pregnant. As soon as I heard her crying I brought her inside and immediately called Janey to help me."

"How could she help you?" Garcia questioned. Now that Reid was answering their questions she had finally calmed down.

Spencer looked at all of them with surprise. "Janey works in the labs at Quantico. She ran a paternity test for me. I didn't even fill out her birth certificate until I knew for sure that she was mine. All of her documents were left in the carrier that she was dropped off in. Her mother didn't sign her birth certificate and only named me as the father. Though she did sign away her parental rights so even if she ever shows up she can't take Aisling back."

Garcia finally squealed at the thought of a new baby. "Is that her name? Aisling?"

Spencer smiled seeing that none of them were anger at him anymore. "Yeah, Aisling Corinne Reid. I just finished filing all the documentation with work. Hotch my new file should be on your desk when we get back."

Hotchner nodded his head, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the same young man they all joked about with the "Reid Effect" is now a father.

JJ remembered when Henry was that age, "how are you handling the 3 a.m. feedings and multiple wake up calls at all times of the night?"

"Just fine. Who knew that an insomniac is just what a baby needs," Spencer joked.

Garcia was bouncing in her seat, "I hope you know that I am going to spoil this little angel."

They all laughed. They knew just what Garcia was like and they weren't surprised that as soon as a BAU girl was born she was more than likely going to go overboard. "Actually, Garcia I could use your help with something."

Penelope jumped at the chance to help her junior G. man, "of course 187, what can I do?"

"I was wondering if you could help me run background checks on her prospective nannies. With this job, I have become quiet paranoid and have some non-negotiable points. So far none that I have interviewed have meet my main requirements."

"I would love to help you. I will even help to get the word out for you. What are you looking for in a your baby-watcher."

Spencer sighed, he never had much problem with Garcia and her nicknames but seriously? Calling his daughter's nanny a baby-watcher. "She must have some type of defense training, I don't care if its hand-to-hand or fire arms or what but they need to be able to protect her if something happens. I would also prefer if they feel comfortable being a live-in nanny, that way I don't need to call her in at odd hours of the night with our strange hours. The pool house out back has been renovated into a duplex like house. Two stories with the living room and kitchen on the bottom and two bedrooms on the top. Both bedrooms have an en-suite while there is a full bath on the bottom. I would like for them to be out of school as well."

They were all staring at him like he was crazy. But he needed his little dream to be protected to the best of his ability. He didn't care if he had to get banned from every casino or gambling establishment in the country to make sure that she had the best that he could give her.

"I will get everything out there for you as well as take care of the background checks. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Garcia." Spencer was relieved that his team was here for him, he wasn't used to this feeling. He had taken care of himself and his mother when his father left. He took care of himself after the bullies and when life knocked him on his ass. But not anymore his team, his family, is there for him and Aisling.

"I think now that we know what sent Garcia into a tizzy, we should get going. Particularly us girls we still need to get something for Henry's birthday. Which I expect you and Aisling at, Spence." JJ stood up and demanded of him. The others followed suit and stood as well. Spence followed after them,

"Before you head out, do any of you want to hold her real quick?"

Garcia was immediately standing in front of him holding her arms out. "She's gorgeous and looks just like her daddy." She continued to coo over her before passing her off to Rossi.

"Hello bambino, your daddy is going to have you smarter than all your classmates in no time at all."

The next to hold her was Morgan, "wow, kid, who knew you could make a cute kid."

"Looks like you godfather has some new material to tease me about, Aisling."

Morgan's head snapped up, "Godfather?"

"Well yeah, you're my best friend and I know that you'll protect her to the best of your ability."

"thanks kid. I don't know what to say."

"Just help me raise her to know a good man when she sees him, I still need to figure out a godmother out of these three to teach her independence."

"No matter who you choose, all of us will be there for her." JJ said as she took Aisling from Derek's arms. She couldn't help but think that she looked so much like Spencer with her curly brunette hair, even though it was darker than his own, with high cheekbones and button nose.

After taking a moment to savor the baby in her arms, JJ handed her over to Emily. She seemed to flounder slightly before getting a secure hold on her. She simply smiled down at the baby. None of them knew that she was thinking back to Declan and Ian Doyle from her time in Interpol. What would life have had in store for her if she hadn't done what she had?

Last but not least was Hotchner. He held her like any experienced father would. Spencer started to snicker though, "What has you in stitches Reid?"

"I just thought of that time Jessica told me that you used to hold Jack like he was a cabbage."

The rest all started to chuckle as well at the thought of their fearless leader holding his beloved son so awkwardly. Hotch tried to keep his blush down, but it didn't work that well. He held the baby girl out to her father, "Well I guess I should head out to my cabbage of a son, shouldn't I?"

"It was great to see all of you. Thanks for hunting me down, and I'll see you all at Henry's birthday party." He stood in the front doorway watching as they all headed out. When they pulled out, he turned back to close the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me, my little dream?" he smiled when Aisling's response was wiggle in his arms and snuggle closer to his chest. He walked back into the living room. He had to prepare everything, he knew that this change was something that he would never regret.


End file.
